Collective Security Treaty Organization (The Pearl World)
The Collective Security Treaty Organization (Also Known as the Moscow-Shanghai Pact) is the name of a Military Organization that is controlled by the Eurasian Union and the People's Republic of China. At its height, the Organization had six members and was a major player in the Second Cold War. History Early Years See Warsaw Pact and CSTO for more information The CSTO was established in May of 1955 as Warsaw Pact in order to combat the threat of NATO During the First Cold War. The Organization was based in Warsaw, Poland and Moscow, Russia and was the main instrument for the interests of the Soviet Union and the Communist Bloc it created. In 1989, The Warsaw Pact Collapsed as the Nations of Eastern Europe, chose to become Democracies as Opposed to Remaining Soviet Satellites. In 1992, in Uzbekistan, a Treaty was signed establishing the Collective Security Treaty Organization, now recognized as a Direct successor to the Warsaw Pact (Article II of the CSTO Charter from 2020) The Organization had little or no power until the Shanghai Pact was formed. Merger with the Shanghai Pact In April of 1996, the Leaders of Russia, China, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, and Taijikistan established the Shanghai Cooperation Organization (Also Known as the Shanghai Pact) With Uzbekistan joining in 2001 as well as India, Mongolia, Pakistan, and Iran joining as Observer States with Afghanistan also joining as an observer state during the US-backed War in Afghanistan. The Organization had been increasing its military role as early as 2007, and the idea of merging the CSTO with the SCO was brought up in June of 2014. In 2020, the Proposal was approved as the CSTO became the military branch of the SCO. In Response, Pakistan left the Organization, In hopes of establishing better diplomatic ties with the United States Role in The Second Cold War The CSTO became a major player during the, Second Cold War as the main military alliance competing with the NATO. The Military Alliance grew in size. Vietnam, North Korea, and India, Joined the Alliance on May 18, 2020 as part of the 4th CSTO Summit. The CSTO was not involved in the War with North Korea, due to the conflicts intensity. They supplied arms to assist the North Koreans, But knew that the war was lost, the moment it was first fought. New Bases The CSTO responded negatively to the escalating war in North Korea . The CSTO constructed several military bases in Iran, Georgia and the Eurasian Union. Eurasia's second President, Mikhail Zhorvinsky, had tactical nuclear weapons placed on the border with West Ukraine. During the New Arms Race, the combined power of The Eurasian Union, China and Iran began building up their arsenals. The CSTO began an arsenal-sharing program, mirroring that of NATO's, by placing tactical and low-kiloton range warheads in several countries. South Sudan received recommissioned SS-20 warheads in 2024, and Venezuela (a non-CSTO ally) gained Long-Range Intermediate missiles aimed at American Targets in the South. The U.S. responded by deploying nuclear weapons in NATO countries, West Ukraine, Germany, Poland and the Baltics. The African Proxy Wars led to the formation of the African People's Republic, a Russian-backed Confederation which served as the main sphere of Eurasian Power in Africa. The Death of Oil had a negative effect on Russia's Power. Two of the three leading powers, mainly exported oil, and this crippled their economies. Iran however, recovered, as did Russia with the emergence of mass industrialization, to distance themselves from the West. The CSTO peaked from 2050-2085. The Soviet Conspiracy however, began driving members out. Downfall The Soviet Conspiracy caused many members to reevaluate their commitment. In 2085, Russia's biggest ally in the West, Venezuela saw a change in its regime, the country was not a supporter of Communism or any system that suppressed the rights of its people. In 2095, Russia nearly engaged the U.S. in the Kingdom of Riydah, due to a dispute over oil shipments. Russia had been accused of gaining access to Oil, which was outlawed in the early 2040s and trying to reinstate the turmoil in the former Saudi Arabia. Dissolution The CSTO finally dissolved in 2100, when the Eurasian Government began receiving worldwide pressure to move itself into a new direction. 80 Years of Aggression had to end and many, especially in the West, saw the need for change in Russia and their allies. Two Years Later, Eurasia erupted into Civil War as the Governments of the Eurasian Union had enough of what they saw as "Russian Domination over their lives and government." In 2107, the New Eurasian Government formally established formal relations with the West for the first time in nearly 50 Years. The Cold War ended, and Russia, which had driven itself into Isolation, was crippled. The Union Dissolved in 2130. Russia had chosen a Communist System, causing the failure of government and the formation of a supranational organization to replace it, and as a result, Independence for the Eurasian Republics. Member States (Full List) Category:Scenario: The Pearl World